


Teen Wolf: Teen Witch Trilogy - Episode One - Promises Made

by BoyfromOz



Series: Teen Wolf: Teen Witch Trillogy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Teen Witch (movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyfromOz/pseuds/BoyfromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the full episode, rather than split it into two parts. It takes place between the Realms of Teen Wolf the series and continues the lives of the characters from the 1989 Teen Witch film. </p><p>Lydia's cousin Ren Powell (the son of Louise Miller and Brad Powell from Teen Witch), comes to Beacon Hills after the death of his mother to enjoy a quiet summer with his family. However, as Lydia knows, quiet in Beacon Hills is not necessarily a good thing. As a relationship between Ren and Brett begins to develop, the pack must help Ren discover the truth about who he and his mother really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The noises of the city of Angeles was of little consequence to those who lived there. The sound of police sirens were as common as a ringing phone or coffee grinder. The things that happened around the city meant nothing to them, unless it in some way impacted their own mundane little lives.

That's why happening upon a police barricade was so exciting.

As the crowds gathered the police officers and state troopers did their best to hold them off. They were like vultures, circling down from nowhere, waiting to capture a piece of the kill on their phone. Most of them would find some way to make whatever the tragedy was about them.

It's human nature.

As the black car transporting the chief pulled up a dozen reporters rushed up to him. At forty-five Chief Brad Powell was handsome and masculine with short brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He also had the build of a former football player, which tonight was covered by a tailored suit.

"Chief Powell! Chief Powell!" Reporters clambered as they raced up to him. "What can you tell us about the victim? What do you know? Is there any connection to the other murders recently?"

"Listen," he started slowly with a soft smooth voice. "As soon as I know something, you'll know something. Until the. Let's let the officers do their jobs. Okay?"

The continued to shout out to them as he was ushered towards the alley by another officer.

"What have we got Dobbins?" He asked slowly.

"Female, mid forties. It's pretty gruesome, Sir."

"Let's see it," he said nodding to a white sheet that had been placed over the body.

A female officer walked up to him. "Sir, I have to tell you something about the victim."

"I know, Kelly," he said. "It's gruesome. Dobbins already -"

"It's not that, Sir," she cut him off. " well, it is but it's more. It's-"

"I've been on the force 27 years. Nothing surprises me anymore. Just lift the sheet, Kelly."

Nodding, Officer Kelly James kneeled down next to the body. Pulling back the sheet she revealed the face of a woman in her mid forties. She was pretty with a pale face and freckles that crossed the bridge of her noses her opened eyes were emerald green and her hair as red as fire.

Chief Powell's face fell as he fought the growing desire to both bust into tears and vomit at the same time. He knew the victim. She was his ex wife. "Louise," he finally managed to choke out. Turning he hastened from the alley. "God damn it!" He shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 year old Kieren Powell learns of the death of his mother, the very night he planned on losing his virginity.

The candles were lit and soft ambient music drifted on the air from his computer. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ren?" The voice of seventeen-year-old Sean Grover asked him with a smile. His blue eyes seems to sparkle in the firelight. He was naked. They both were. Sean was had more muscles than he did. He also had a better tan and a six pack. "We don't have too." He continued. "We can stop."

"No," fifteen-year-old Ren Powell smiled nervously. He was the small, slender type with brown hair and green eyes. The cute but quiet kid.

"No you're not ready, Ren? Or no no you don't want me to stop?"

"I mean yes, I'm ready. Don't stop."

"Are you sure?" Sean asked. "It's your first time. I want you to be sure."

"Yes, Sean, I'm sure."

"Okay," Sean replied as he he bent down. He gave Ren a soft kiss as he got himself into position, the. Stopped. "Last chance. You can still back out if-"

"Just put it in me, already!" Ren ordered.

"Alright," Sean laughed. "Don't be so pushy. Just l, take a deep breath. Okay?"

"Okay. Go slow."

"I will."

He did as Sean instructed and took a deep breath as he started to push himself inside of him."

"It's okay, Ren," Sean's soft voice spoke calmly. "Deep breaths."

"Ren!" The frantic voice of his father cut through the romance, killing it with a dull and rusted knife.

"Shit it's my dad!" Ren gasped as he rolled out from under Sean and off of the bed.

"Kieren! Are you home!"

"Hide! Get in the closet!" He hissed as he gathered up Sean's clothes.

"What?!?" Sean asked.

"Closet! Now!" he ordered again. Tossing Sean's clothes at him.

"KIEREN!"

"Just a second, Dad!" Ren yelled as he gathered his own clothes off the floor and started to dress. "Let me put some clothes on I was just going to get in the shower!"

"Kieren, hurry. I have to talk to you it's important."

"What do you want me to do?" Sean hissed.

Ren looked towards the window.

"You're joking."

"There's a tree. It's easy to climb down. I'm sorry. I have to go. Next time. Okay?"

"Sure," Sean snorted as Ren left the room. "Like there's gonna be a next time."

Ren was sitting on the sofa. His eyes were red and puffy but he wasn't crying. "This isn't real," he sniffed. "It can't be."

"I'm sorry, Ren, but it is," Brad said slowly, putting his hand on Ren's shoulder.

Standing out of his grasp Ren shivered. "What am I going to do now?

"I'll take you to my place. You can sleep. We can talk about everything in a few days."

"Your place?" He snorted. "With the Wicked Stepmonster and your demon-spawn. No thanks."

"Kieren, I know you and Randa have had your issues, but -"

"Issues, Dad? Really? We have volumes. The woman hates me-"

"She doesn't hate you, Kieren, she just doesn't know you."

"You and Mom have been divorced for ten years and I've see. You a total of probably seven times."

"I know, I've made mistakes, and things haven't been easy for you, but -"

"But nothing," he said, cutting him off. "I'm not staying at your place. That's final."

"Kieren, your Mother was just murdered. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"You can sleep on the couch if you like, but I'm not leaving."

Kieren turned and walked out of the living room without another word.

Brad ran his hands up and down his face, trying to figure out what, if anything, he should say. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. "Hey, Randa," he answered slowly.

"Where are you?" His wife's high pitch voice whined from the other end. "You didn't come back to the theatre. I had to catch a cab home. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"No," he replied. "It's not. I'm with Ren. Louise is dead. I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Oh," she replied flatly. "Can't he just stay with one of his little friends or something? Why do you have to stay there?"

"Because he's my son, Randa. I don't want to leave him alone."

"Well why can't he stay with one of his little friends?"

"Because his Mother just died. I think it's best he be around family."

"Well what about our family, Brad? What should I tell our two sweet little angels, when they ask me why daddy didn't come home to kiss them goodnight?"

"Tell them, I was with their brother."

"Half brother," she reminded him. "And he can't stay here."

"He doesn't want too."

"Good," Randa said, the. She sighed. "Well, I guess I will figure out something to tell them, just promise me you'll be back in the morning."

"I promise. Goodnight. I love you."

"I really hope you do," she whimpered.

The call ended.

Ren had tried to sleep but he couldn't. Finally he got up to use the bathroom and get a glass of water.

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you needed a shot of whisky." Brad said as he walked into the kitchen.

"The Los Angels police Chief offering alcohol to a minor, that'll make a good headline."

"Right now I'm not the Chief, right now I'm a father, trying to make conversation with his grieving son."

"Father," Ren snorted a laugh. "That's a good one."

Brad sighed. "I called your aunt Natalie. Since you made it clear you don't want to stay with me, and legally you can't stay here, we both think it's best if you went to stay with her for the summer."

"Oh? Did you now?"

"It might be good for you. Get away from here for a bit. Relax, recharge. We can think about our next steps in the fall when it's time for school."

"Glad to know you got it all planned out. Didn't even have to ask me.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Aunt Nat's is fine. Whatever. I'm going to go back to bed."

As Ren passed by him, Brad grabbed his arm. "Look, I k ow things didn't work out for me and your Mom and I know you got the shirty end of that stick. When it comes down to it I've been a crappy father to you. I'm sorry Ren, for everything. I'm really sorry."

"Glad you got that of your chest," Ren said shutting himself out of his fathers grasp. "Goodnight."

Alone in his bed, clutching his pillow, Ren finally gave into his emotions and started to cry.

He didn't notice the smoke puffed by the dying flames of the candle as they began to twist and stretch and take the shape of his mother. Nor did he feel her hand when she placed it on his shoulder. "There's so much I wanted to teach you, baby," she started slowly. "There's so much about this world that you don't understand, so much I wish I could teach you. I'm sorry I had to leave you. Everything is going to change for you soon and I promise to do the best that I can to help you. I love you Kieren."

"I love you too, Mom," he whispered as he cried into his pillow


	3. Cool for the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the death of his Mother, Kieren moves to Beacon Hills to live with his cousin Lydia Martin

It had been two weeks since his mother's death, and to keep their possessions safe, Ren had had everything moved into storage after the funeral. "She's not touching anything," he told his dad as he locked the front door and headed towards Brad's Range Rover. "And she's not selling the house."

"Don't worry Ren, she's not. The house is yours it's part of your trust."

"If she changes one door knob, I'll sue."

"I get it Ren. Randa knows. I promise everything will be just where you left it when you get back. Now can we go please? I want to be in Beacon Hills before dark."

"Fine. Let's go."

The drive from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills to seven hours and twenty-two minutes. It was the longest he'd ever spent with his father in one sitting since the divorce.

They didn't speak.

as the Range Rover pulled up to the curb of his aunt's house the front door swung open and his cousin rushed outside. "Ren!" Seventeen-year-old Lydia Martin cried tearfully as she threw his arms around him before he'd had time to fully get out of the car. "I'm so sorry! Your Mom was amazing."

"Thanks, Lydia," he said forcing a smile.

"How was the trip?" He's aunt Natalie's soft voice asked with a slight smile. "You guys get some time to talk?"

Brad shook his head.

"Lydia, in sure Ren is hungry, why don't you take him inside. I'll help with the bags."

"Thats okay. This is all I brought," he said pulling his duffle bag out of the back seat.

"Still, I bet you're hungry."

"A little," he nodded.

"C'mon Ren," she said leading him into the house.

"So you didn't tell him?"

"No, I didn't."

"Damn it Brad," she sighed in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He didn't let me say two words to him once he got in the car, Nat. He just out his headphones on and pretended to be asleep."

"When are you going to man up and be his dad?"

"Oh don't start with this bullshit again, Nat. C'mon. The kids Mom just died and he's going through a lot of crap right now."

"Which is why he could use his father."

Brad snorted. "I lost that right when Louise and I divorced."

"No," she said shaking her head. "It was temporarily suspended when you decided getting back with your high school girlfriend was more important than your son."

" That's not fair."

"No, your right, it isn't, but it's the truth. Randa was a bitch in high school and she's a bitch now, which is why your son would rather live with his aunt than his own father."

"Just take care of him okay and give him this." He said handing her a wrapped present. "I found it in Louise's things. She meant to give it to him on his birthday."

"And what will you give him?"

"I'll wire money into his account, like I do every year."

Natalie shook her head. "Well, somethings never change. Have a safe trip back to Los Angeles."

Natalie turned to walk inside before he could say another word.

"Don't worry about a thing," Lydia started after showing him to his room. "Leave everything to me and this summer is going to be perfect."

"Thanks Lydia, but I -"

"No," she cut him off. "No buts. You're my favorite cousin"

"I'm your only cousin."

"All the more reason to make sure this summer is spectacular. Trust me. Tomorrow we'll go up to the lake house, lounge around on the dock, take in some sun, relax. It'll be fun, just like old times."

Ren smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled then squealed with excitement. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too."

"Alright. Get some sleep and tomorrow we'll hit up the mall and head to the lake."

Ren smiled as Lydia gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Phoning back the covers he stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed. Sleep was a welcome distraction.

The lake house seemed bigger than he remembered, but just as peaceful. It gave him a sense of warmth, being there. Something like he must've imagined Anne Shirley felt when she first arrived at Green Gables. It felt like home.

"So, don't freak out," Lydia said after they'd been tanning themselves on the docs.

"No conversation that has ever started with those words has ended well. Ever"

"I invited a few friends over, sort of a welcome back, homecoming kind of a thing. There will be music, booze, boys," she smiled knowingly.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything. That sounds fun."

"Oh, it will be. No body throws a party like I do, and I have the perfect guy I want to introduce you too."

"Really?" Ren smiled. "Now I'm intrigued.

"You should be. He's a dream boat and a doll. You'll love him."

On the other side of the lake, deep within the caves of the mountains a group of hooded figures stood in a small cavern lot by torches chanting in Latin around an intricate pentagram carved into the ground. As the lines etched in stone filled with blood the source of that blood, a young girl, disintegrated into dust.


	4. Eyes of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieren meets Brett Talbot who, despite Lydia's warning, can't seem to stay away from him.

As the cars parked in the driveway and on the dirt road leading up to the house, the music inside set the tone. The party was a raver. As teenagers of all races, sizes, and orientations mixed and mingled with each other, Lydia was trying to remain a good hostess and make sure no one had an empty cup, especially, Ren.

"Your cousin is so sweet, Lydia" Kira Yukimura said with a smile.

"He's gotten a lot taller since the last time we saw him," Scott McCall added.

"Think he'll still fall Scott around like a little lost puppy?" Stiles Stilinski asked.

"You mean like you use to follow Lydia?" Ren asked from behind him.

"No," Stiles started to defend himself. " I mean, no, it's just that you use too," Stiles stopped to take a breath. "Yeah."

"Relax Stiles, it's ok," he laughed.

"I'm going to get some snacks. Ren want anything?"

"Sure," he nodded, "Thanks."

Lydia smiled as she walked away.

"How you doing, man?" Scott asked? Giving him a hug. "Lydia filled us in on everything. That sucks. I'm sorry."

" Yeah man," Stiles chimed in. "Losing a parent, that's tough. I lost my Mom too, so if you ever need someone to talk too-"

"Thank you," he nodded. "But I'm doing okay, surprisingly."

"Good to hear." Scott nodded. "But if you ever do want to talk. We're here."

"All of us," Kira nodded.

"We're kind of a packaged deal," Stiles added.

"Thanks," Ren nodded. "But right now I just want to drink and...." Ren's attention was diverted as a tall young man with tossled brown hair and deep green eyes walked by "talk to whoever that was. Excuse me."

Before anyone could say anything Ren turned and followed the boy through the crowd.

"Is that..."Stiles started.

"Yep," Scott finished.

"Excuse me," he said reaching up to touch his shoulder.

"Yeah?" The boy turned.

Ren's boys warmed. He blinked. They were no longer standing in the party. They were standing on the doc by the lake, smiling at one another.

"What?" Ren said, smiling confused.

"I don't know man, you stopped me.

His body cooled. He was once again standing in the center of the party.

"I meant hi, I'm Ren. I'm Lydia's cousin."

"Oh hey," the boy smiled a bright white and dreamy smile. "I'm Brett."

"Oh no you guys," Stiles started. "He's a dead-"

"Why is Ren talking to Brett?" Lydia asked as she returned to the group. "I'm supposed to be hooking him up with Mason."

"He just kind of leapt for him," Kira stated.

"Like a bunny rabbit in heat," Malia Tate added.

Lydia groaned. "This is not good. Nope. Nope. Excuse me."

Scott reached for her, grabbing her arm. "Maybe we should let it play out. See what happens?"

"No. Ren has had enough problems in his life on his own. I don't need to introduce him to ours. Excuse me."

Before anyone could stop her, Lydia walked up to Brett and Ren.

"So are you here all summer, or - "

"Excuse me," Lydia cut Brett off. "Ren, I need to borrow Brett for just a sec."

"Ok, but-"

"Just a sec," she repeated, pulling Brett through the crowd, up the stairs and into her room.

"Jesus Lydia what's wrong?"

"My cousin is off limits."

"Okay, but we were just-"

"I don't care off limits. Or, or, or I'll neuter you."

"Come on Lydia," he laughed. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Try me."

The seriousness of her fave caused Brett's smile to wain. "Okay. He's off limits."

"Thank you. Now, make yourself useful and go find Mason. He's who I'm trying to hook Ren up with."

"Mason!?!" He barked "but he's so-"

"Snip, snip, puppy."

Brett covered his junk with his free hand. "Fine. Subject your cousin to a summer of boring video games and trips to the mall."

"Hey! We like the mall."

"Whatever," Brett shook his head as he walked out of the room.

Ren was waiting for her she. Lydia walked down the stairs. "What was that about?"

"Oh I needed him to get something for me. That's all," she replied cooly.

"He seems really cool. I like him."

"He's a mutt. Besides I have someone I'm super excited for you to meet.

"I need to get another drink," Ren replied. I meet you in a minute.

"Okay," Lydia said. "Get me one too?"

"Sure."

As he stood before the keg filling his glass he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning l, he saw Brett. "Hey," he smiled. "What's up?"

"You wanna get out of here? We could go chat on the dock?"

"Sure, let's go. But let's go out the back, so Lydia doesn't see."

"Good idea," Brett nodded.

The lake was peaceful, the air was sweet, and a crescent moon lit the sky. "I forgot how beautiful it is here at night," Ren smiled.

"Yeah, really beautiful," Brett said. "The view is nice too.

Ren gave him the side eye. "Smooth," he replied.

Both of them laughed.

Inside, Lydia walked up to her group of friends, concerned. "Have any of you seen Ren?"

"No," the all shook their heads.

"Damn it," she growled.

"So, how long have you known my cousin?"

"About a year," Brett recalled. "I didn't really get to know her until after o joined Scott's pack."

"Pack?" Ren laughed. "Pack of what?"

"I, I'm," Brett struggled to think fast. "I mean his group. We all have dirt bikes. We call ourselves the pack."

"Oh, that's cool." Ren said stepping closer. "Maybe you could take me for a ride sometime,non your bike I mean."

"Sure, I'll give you a ride," Brett winked. "On my bike I mean."

Ren smiled. Brett leaned closer to kiss him. Their lips grazed each other.

His senses heightened. They were not alone.

"Brett?" Ren asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Turning his head, he saw a hooded figure in a black robe.

"Who are you?!?" He growled.

"Give me the boy, wolf and no harm will come to you."

"Wolf?" Ren echoed slowly.

Inside, Lydia gasped. Her eyes went wide.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked. "Are you okay?"

"Lydia what's wrong?" Scott said, snapping his fingers in her face.

"The shadows seek the light. They've found him."

"Found who?" Kira asked.

"Ren," she replied. "He doesn't know what he is." Suddenly lucid Lydia looked at her friends. "We have to find him."

The howl of a wolf caused Scott's ears to perk. "It's Brett, come on!"

Ren took a step back from Brett. "What the hell is -"

"Just stay behind me, Ren," he growled. Ren could see his ears growing pointy in the moon light as talon like claws grow from the shadows of his fingers.

"Don't make this harder on yourself wolf, just give us the child and you can run along back to your back."

"You won't take him."

"You can't hope to best me alone,"

"He's not," Scott voice cut through the shadows as his own claws sliced at the thick robes of the figure, who fell to the ground.

"Kieren!" Lydia shouted as she ran towards him. "are you okay?"

"Who are you?" He demanded

"I'm fine," he replied confused. "What's happening?"

"We are the shadows," the figure said as he rose up from the ground. "We are ever present. You cannot stop us. We will get the boy and we will have his power."

"A lot," Lydia nodded. "I'll explain later. Let's go."

"Never gonna happen," Scott said.

"Yeah!" Malia, in coyote form growled as she ran up sexy to Scott.

Kira screamed as she swung her sword down by the time it cut through the cloak that's all it was. The figure was gone.

Everyone looked at each other confused.

The party had ended. Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia, Ren, and Brett all day around the table with their heads down.

"Werewolves, foxes, banshees, none of this makes any sense," Ren stated.

"I'm a coyote," Malia said hopefully. "If that helps."

"and what are you?" Ren asked Stiles. "A werebunny? A vampire?"

"I was possessed by an evil spirit once," he replied. "But that was only once and I'm Human now."

"So what am I?" Ren asked.

"You're a witch," the voice of Natalie Martin said from the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room. "Just like your Mom."

Ren cocked his eyebrow. "A witch? Isn't s witch a woman?"

"Not necessarily," Natalie continued as she walked into the kitchen. She held out the wrapped present to Ren. "This should help explain things. It was given to your mother when she turned sixteen."

"Oh my God I forgot! Lydia shouted. "It's your birthday!"

"That's ok Lyd, so did I."

"Happy birthday," Brett smiled patting his knee.

Ren opened the present, it was a book The History of Magic. When he opened it he found a moonstone pendant and a note.

My dearest Ren,

So many wonderful and exciting things are waiting for you. As you begin this path to discovering your true potential know that I will always be with you.

I love you,

Mom

Ren snorted a laugh. "Great. I'm going to bed."

"Ren," Lydia started. "I -"

"I just need to be alone, Lydia. Please."

"It's okay, sweetie," Natalie repkied. "We'll be here when you need us.

Ren forced a tight-lipped smile and walked away.

"What do we do now?" Scott asked.

"We give him space," Natalie replied.

"We know someone's after him, we can't just leave him alone."Lydia said.

"I'll go up and watch him!" Brett jumped up to volunteer.

"Sit," Natalie ordered. "He'll come around. We just need to give him some space to breathe."

"I really wanted to keep him away from all this, Mom." Lydia sighed.

"You couldn't," she replied. "No one could. Il just glad he's here with people who care about him and will protect him."

"Hopefully he'll let us."

"He will," she replied. "He will."


	5. Safe in the Arms of (New) Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the pack try to help Kieren master his new found powers just in time for the shadow hunters to attack.

Ren woke up in a sweat. He felt something at the foot of his bed. Pulling the sheets back, he looked up to see Brett, curled up like a puppy. “Brett,” he groaned. “What are you doing?”

“I’m keeping you safe,” he said sleepily as a bit of drool fell onto the comforter.

“My night in shining armor.” He said, rolling his eyes as he through of the covers and got out of bed.

“What?” Brett sat up quickly, still groggy. “What’s going on?”

“Relax. I’m just going to the bathroom.”

“Okay,” Brett yawned as he fell back onto the bed and started to snore.

Walking out of the room, Ren jumped at the sight of Scott. “Jesus!” He yelped.

“You okay?” Brett called from the room.

“Fine,” Ren called back.

“K, good, night!”

“Sorry,” Scott smirked. “Lydia wanted me to make sure Brett didn’t try any thing.

“Well, at least you stayed awake I guess,” he replied as he started down the hallway.

“You doing any better?” Scott asked as they continued down the hallway towards the stairs.

“No,” he said shaking his head. “Not really. None of this makes any sense.”

“It won’t for a while. When I first got bit, I thought my entire life was falling apart, but you know what helped?”

“No,” he replied. “What?”

“My friends. Stiles, Lydia, even Jackson in his own unique little way.”

“That tool?”

Scott laughed. “Yeah. The point is, they all helped me understand what was going on. They allowed me to lean on them for support, just like we’re doing for you. It helped. I promise.”

“There’s that word again.”

“What word?”

“Promise. You Promise your friends can help me, Lydia promises, the summer’s going to be great, my mom promised to be there whenever I need me. Everyone keeps making promises, but so far, none of them have been able to keep them.”

“I can keep them,” Scott said, grabbing Ren’s arm, forcing him to a stop. “I will keep my promise.”

“How do you plan to do that with supernatural bad guys running around?”

“Trust me,” Scott smiled. “They’re not the first supernatural bad guys we’ve run into and I’m sure they won’t be the last. We can help you, Ren, you just have to let us. 

Okay?”

Ren forced a smile. “Okay.”

“Good,” Scott nodded. “Now can we get something to eat? I’m starving.”

Lydia and Natalie were already at the kitchen table, sharing a cup of coffee. “Ahh, you’re awake. I’ve made pancakes. I put them in the over to stay warm.” Natalie smiled.

“Thanks,” Scott said, opening the oven.

“You want some coffee, Ren?” Lydia asked.

“Sure, thanks,” he said, taking a seat at the table.

“I’ll get you some,” Lydia smiled.

“You doing okay, honey?” Natalie asked, brushing her hand through his hair.

“No,” he said, but looked at Scott as he sat down, beside him with the plate of pancakes. “But I think I will be.”

Scott smiled wide through a mouthful of Pancake.

“Did you read any of your mother’s book?”

“Some,” he said. “But it was all a bunch of silly words to make it rain or wind, or whatever else – mostly elemental stuff.”

“You wanna try any of it?” Lydia asked with a smirk as she set mug of coffee down in front of him. “Could be fun, let off some steam?”

Ren looked at Scott who shrugged. “As long as I get to eat, I don’t care.”

Ren smiled. “Let’s do it.”

Bret stood shirtless at the edge of the doc while Ren stood in front of him. Lydia, and her mother stood beside him while Scott and the others stood on land on the other side of the dock.

“Why do I have to be the guinea pig?” Brett called out, nervously.

“Because you didn’t listen when I told you to keep away from my cousin,” Lydia smirked matter-of-factly. “So, suck it, bitch.”

“I wont hurt you Brett,” Ren nodded, looking at Scott for a moment, before looking back at him. “I promise.”

“Okay,” he nodded, continuing to sound nervous. “Just watch the face, okay?”

Ren smiled and opened the book. “Here’s one to make it Rain. “omni suminaro suminaro wa wan,” he said.

Nothing happened.

“Concentrate honey,” Natalie urged. “Just concentrate.”

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll try it again. Omni suminaro suminaro wa wan!”

Still, nothing.

Ren growled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He focused on Brett for a moment. How cute he looked and how accentuated his muscular frame was in the shadows cast by the sun. Opening his eyes, he felt warmth pass through his veins. “Omni suminaro suminaro wa wan.”

Brett watched as Green light glistened in Ren’s eyes.

Suddenly he was wet. Looking up he saw a small rain cloud covering just enough of the sky to soak him. “This is great,” he said, holding up his thumb. “Now how do you turn it off?

Ren smiled. “Wa wan reversom.”

The rain stopped.

“Thanks,” Brett gave them the thumbs up again.

“I wonder what else we can do.”

“You can give us your light,” A voice hissed from above them.

Looking up, they saw six hooded figures, floating above them. The swarmed towards them.

“Ren, look out!” Brett cried. Ren looked up as Brett was knocked back into the lake by an invisible force.

“Brett!” Ren cried.

Scott, Kira, and Malia shifted into their were-selves as they rushed to the docs. Holding up her hands, Lydia created waves that knocked the held the figures back but didn’t run them off.

“Someone has to save, Brett,” Ren cried.

“Well, it can’t be you honey,” Natalie said.

Opening her mouth, Lydia started to shriek. For a moment, the figures start to flee. 

Then another voice cuts over hers. “ENOUGH!”

Everything around them began to quiver and quake. They fell. As Ren pushed himself to his feet, a larger hooded figure stepped forward. “I’m growing tired of this. Give me your light so we can be on our way.

Pushing himself to his feet, Ren scowled. “No.”

The figure laughed. “You really think you can stop us?”

“I can try. Omni suminaro suminaro wa wan.”

His eyes flashed. Thunder crashed, lightning flashed, and the wind began to blow.

“Nice parlor trick, brat,” The figure said, snapping his fingers. The wind and rain shifted, blowing back, knocking Ren towards the edge of the dock. “But my powers are stronger than yours.”

As Ren reached the edge of the dock, he tipped back and started to fall. From the water, Brett leapt up, charging from the water more like a shark than a werewolf. Wrapping his arms around Ren’s slender frame, he lifted him onto the docks and set him up right. As the water dripped off of him he took Ren’s hand.

The hooded figure took a step back. “You?” he stated nervously. “No, it can’t be.”

Brett howled angrily. His eyes flashed green and once again everything around them began to shake. Ren’s did the same.

One by one the other hooded figures scattered into the wind.

“This isn’t the end,” The hooded figure promised. “We will be back and we will kill you.”

“Go a head and try,” Brett growled.

The figure gasped as Kira’s sword slid through him from behind. As his body fell, in disintegrated into dust. Kira smirked. “Gotchya.”

They all watched as his cloak drifted into the wind.

“Are you alright?” Brett asked turning to look at Ren.

“I’m fine,” he smiled. “Now.”

“Good,” he said, then leaned in and kissed him.

“Unbelievable,” Lydia groaned. “I told him to stay away from him. Why doesn’t anyone ever listen to me?”

“Oh give it a rest Lydia, Ren is fine,” Natalie laughed. “Brett has him well looked after.”

Lydia groaned. “Welcome to our crazy life.”

Later that night, Lydia, sits in an armchair while Scott and Kira cuddle on one side of the couch and Malia and Stiles cuddle on the other. Brett and Ren are making out on the floor. Lydia looks away from the movie at her friends and sighs. “Something is seriously wrong with this picture.”

“Hey, what do you think it is that scared them about Brett?” Stiles asked.

“I’m just too much sexy for them to handle?” Brett smirked.

“Yeah dude,” Scott nodded. “I’m sure that’s it,” he laughed.

“It was probably his smell,” Malia laughed.

“Stiles is right thought,” Ren agreed. “We should figure it out.”

“Maybe there’s something in your Mom’s book?” Kira offered.

“Maybe,” Ren said, turning away from Brett to lift the book.

As he turned the page, Louise manifested from the flickering lights of the television. Crouching beside him as he opened the book, she put one hand on his shoulder, the other on his arm. “Turn to page 72,” she said.

Ren turned his head, towards the sound of her voice.

“Everything okay?” Brett asked.

“Yeah,” Ren said, shaking his head. “Sorry.” He flipped through the book, stopping on page 72. He read silently for a moment then snorted a confused laugh.

“What is it?” Lydia asked.

“Listen to this,” Ren cleared his throat. “In 1545, a male witch, Jean-Luc DiMarci, along with his lover, a were-wolf, Bastian Cartier, were able to defeat the hunters using the strength of the power of their love for one another. Together, they were able to cripple their numbers and send them back into the shadow realms. The last journal entry by Bastian, written just moments before he joined Jean-Luc in death on July 15th 1600, was that it will take them at least four hundred years to break free.”

Ren looked to Lydia. “They’ve been for you,” Lydia said.”

“July 15th, Scott echoed. That was yesterday.”

“My birthday.”

They broke free, the day you were born” Lydia shivered.

“Does it say anything about how they locked them away?” Brett asked.

Ren flipped through the book and shook his head. “No, it just makes reference to their journals.”

“Where are those?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know,” Ren replied. “I didn’t even know who these guys were until tonight.”

“So we find ‘em,” Scott shrugged nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at him.

“What, it’s not like we haven’t gone looking for mysical books before. Maybe I could give argent a call.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Stiles agreed.

“So we’re like some sort of destined thing?” Brett smiled at Ren.

“I guess,” Ren shrugged. “Maybe.”

Brett smirked, nodding his head. “Sweet.” He kissed him again.

“Be brave boys,” Louise said as she stood. “You have a long hard road ahead of you. I hope you’re ready.”

“Me too,” Lydia said under her breath. Louise turned towards her. She smiled. "You will be my vessel. Help me speak to him."

"Okay," Lydia said. 

Kira through a piece of pop corn at her.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Who are you talking too?"

Lydia looks confused. "You didn't say anything?"

"No," Malia laughed. "Weirdo."

Everyone laughed.


	6. The Bitch who Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain is introduced

Standing in front of a trifold mirror, a tall woman with bleached-blonde hair, polished press-on nails, and a surgically enhanced chest, stared angrily at the glass at three hooded figures.

“He had one job to do,” she sighed. Her high-pitched voice strained with frustration. “How difficult is it to dispose of one little abomination?”

“Brother Michael, fought hard,” one of the figures replied.

“The abomination had help,” said another.

“Four were beast, two humans, and a banshee.”

“His cousin,” she nodded. “I know all about her gifts. Kill them all.”

“Yes, Priestess,” The all said at once.

“I have waited over four hundred years for his power,” she hissed. “Do not fail me.”

The figures bowed and stepped back into the shadows. The glass of the mirrors lightened, revealing her reflection.

“Who you talking to, babe?” A voice said from the hallway. Turning, she smiled as her husband walked into the room.

“No one dear, just myself.”

“Oh,” Brad Powell smiled.

“You get Ren dropped off alright?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Poor kid. He’s been through so much.”

“But he’s with his family. He’ll be fine.”

“I know you’re right, Randa,” he sighed. “But, I’m his family too.”

“Baby steps dear,” She said walking up to him, caressing his face with the back of her hand. “Rome wasn’t built in a day. Ren will come around. I promise.”

“You’re always so positive,” he smiled. “It’s one of the many reason’s I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said as she kissed him. “


End file.
